1. Technical Field
This invention relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to power semiconductor device packaging.
2. Discussion
Prior art power semiconductor packages include the standard TO-228 and TO-254 semiconductor packages. Both of these packages are similarly hermetically sealed. However, when these packages are mounted perpendicular to the main heatsink, they require a daughter or intermediate heatsink to thermally connect the chip to a main heatsink. The daughter heatsink contributes to poor heat transfer because it consists of another metal to metal thermal contact between the semiconductor chip and the main heatsink. The need for a daughter heatsink also increases the spacing required for installing these power semiconductor devices. Finally, replacement of present semiconductor packages is inconvenienced since the daughter heatsink must also be removed.